


Blinded by Love - Confessions

by emkayhamilton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, first chapter, the begining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayhamilton/pseuds/emkayhamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the end of Season One. Fisk is in jail and Nelson and Murdock is headed back on track. Foggy and Marci are back together leaving Karen single. Clare is out of the city and Matt is alone. He has been spending his time hunting down criminals in Hell's Kitchen. Karen has continued to dig into Union Allied and Wilson Fisk's past. Wilson's men, still furiously loyal to the King Pin, are hunting Karen. And so our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Love - Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the completed first chapter of Blinded by Love.

Karen Page pulled her long blonde hair up into a messy bun. While the summer sun had set hours ago, the heat was still sweltering. She had been sitting in the stifling office of Nelson and Murdock for hours with Foggy and Marci. Ever since he and Matt agreed to take Marci on as a new partner, Karen had been forced to watch the new couple canoodle on the daily. They were cute together, she had to admit that. But every time she saw them, her heart hurt a little, and she remembered the nights she'd spent with Foggy at Josie's drinking and how he seemed to look at her with such love. 

"Okay Foggy-bear," Marci sighed as she stretched, her short white button up blouse rising up from the waist of her pencil skirt. "We need to get out of here. I am bored, hungry and tired of staring at these four walls." She stood and gathered her things. "Besides, the company here is a little on the dull side. No offense." She smirked rudely at Karen, who had a sudden urge to slap the shit out of her. 

"Okay okay. I'm done with all the lawyering today anyway. Let's get out of here and find some food and an eel at the bottom of a bottle." He grabbed playfully at Marci but she pulled away from him.

"I'd rather die that step foot in Josie's shit hole. Let's just go home. I am sweating my ass off." Marci stomped from the office, the door slamming behind her. "Let's go Foggy-bear!" She shouted as she left.

"Well I guess that's lady talk for 'Let's get a move on'." Foggy said, smiling awkwardly. "You gonna be okay here yourself? It's late, do you want me to get you a cab?"

"No, I'm good. I'm going to head out any way. It’s still early, I’m sure I can get a cab right away" Karen said waiving Foggy out the door. When he left, she closed the office door and rested against it. Marci was a class A bitch. A bitch that disliked her and Matt and anything the made Foggy happy if it wasn’t something she did or said. She sat for a moment and then her phone rang. It was an unknown number. Her heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting for a source to come through for her with the whereabouts of Fisk's mother. "Hello, this is Karen." But there was silence on the other end. No, not silence. It was the steady sound of breathing. "Hello?" she asked, pacing around the room searching for a better signal. Then a voice came through the phone. 

"Is this Karen Page?" the voice was raspy, as if it's owner had been swallowing gravel. The sound sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes, this is Karen, is this Justin Waterman?"

"Are you the Karen Page with the beautiful blue eyes and legs for days?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Karen growled. There was a pit in her stomach and she instinctively looked around the room.

"Oh, I wouldn't take that tone of voice with me you little bitch. You had better stop with the phone calls and stop chasing my employer, or I will make sure that the next big story with be the one about the blonde cunt that was skinned alive and left for dead in a dumpster." The line went dead. Karen's voice caught in her throat. She had been so stupid. Fisk had been in jail for only a month or two but of course he would still have men on the outside. Men that now knew she was still digging. Still looking for Fisk's mother. She quickly shut all the lights off in the office and ran out of the building, quickly locking the door behind her. When she stepped outside she stopped. The street was empty. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked and glass shattered. She stayed only a moment and then, walking swiftly, headed toward home. It was only a few moments before she heard footsteps, quick and heavy matching hers. Still walking she reached into her purse and fumbled for her mace. Before she could grasp is, a gloved hand flew over her mouth and another wrapped around her chest, crudely gripping her breasts. Her attacker pulled her ear to his mouth.

"Hello there blondie. I decided that rather than wait for you to fuck up again, I would just fuck you and take you out of the equation." Karen's skin went cold as she tried to struggle away from him. "Oh yea, fight me. It's only fun when they fight me." He turned her toward him. He is face was covered in a black mask and only his eyes were showing. She was terrified. He walked her back toward a dumpster. He leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

But there was nothing. And then she heard it. Fighting. Punches landing. When she opened her eyes, the Devil of Hell's kitchen was fighting her attacker. They fought as Karen looked on, dumbstruck. She knew she should have run but there was something about the grace as the Daredevil fought that she couldn't take her eyes off him. She never saw the second attacker. And clearly he did not either. The man jumped from a fire escape, landing a heavy blow to her hero's head knocking him to the ground. 

"Come on man let's get the fuck out of here. No snatch is worth all this." and he began to drag his injured partner away. "You better watch your back bitch," he hissed at Karen, helping his comrade from the ground again as they ran off. “If you don’t the next time, we won’t waste time fucking with you, it will just be a bullet to your brain.” And then she was alone. Well, no. She was alone in a dark alley with an unconscious super hero. The thought of it was enough to make her laugh, the sound echoing off the damp alley walls. 

She slowly approached him. His body was covered in red and black body armor. HIs helmet complete with two small horns, had a crack down the center of it. All she could see of his face was his mouth but she had an overwhelming desire to kiss it. But he wasn’t getting up. She couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. She slowly knelt down beside him and leaned in to see if she could feel a breath. He was breathing, but it was shallow, and at this distance she could smell blood on him. Karen began to worry that maybe he was really wounded. With shaking hands she reached up and slowly removed his mask. His dark brown hair, soaked with sweat and blood fell matted. His eyes, closed but so familiar. It was Matt. HER Matt. She was shocked. Matt was blind. He was always bumping into walls or falling down. He came to the office many mornings with fresh bruises and cuts…..suddenly everything made sense. Every time a news story about the DEvil of Hell’s Kitchen was on Matt seemed, uncomfortable. Even Foggy had acted that way recently. Matt began to stir on the ground. 

“Shhh. Matt it’s okay, I’m going to get you home.”

It took her almost an hour of half dragging and half forcing him to walk to get Matt back to her apartment. Once there she stripped him, slowly removing his armor and taking in the site of his body, which told her all she needed to know. Every inch of him covered in scars, some still freshly stitched, others old and glaringly white. She drew some warm water and used a clothes to wash away the fresh blood from his skin, tears rolling down her cheeks. Matt, HER Matt, had saved her. How many times had the masked devil saved her before? His breathing had started to return to normal. She watched his muscular chest rise and fall. She reached up and placed her hands on his face. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine how her fingertips would see him. His face was sharp and angular but soft. His five o’clock shadow was slightly scratchy but not unpleasant. Her fingertips slipped over his lips and she felt embarrassed. She turned away from him, blushing. She covered him with a sheet and started to stand from the edge of the bed when he awoke. His eyes opened, and although she knew he was blind, he stared directly into her eyes.

“Karen. How did I get here?” His voice broken the silence causing her to jump.

“Don’t worry. You’re uh safe here. You’re at my house. We were closer to my place than your-” but she stopped. How did he know she was with him? “Matt, what were you doing out there? You could have been killed.”

“I wanted to protect you. I just needed to know that you were safe. Foggy had called me earlier and said that you had been acting skittish. “

“Wait, Foggy knows about his?”

“Yea, that’s kind of why we were fighting. But Karen, I need you to know I didn’t have anything to do with the bombs, or the Russians or those cops or anything like that. “

“You’re a blind guy, Matt. Or, I mean, are you really blind?” Her voice quivering. This was not a conversation he wanted to have again,

“When I was nine I was in an accident. It changed me. When I lost my sight, everything else became more intense. I can hear things from far away, I can smell and taste things more intensely than a normal person. I can-”

“Are you really blind?” she asked again, aware of how close he had gotten to her as he had spoke. She could feel his breath on her face and his voice had become almost a whisper. 

“Yes but I can still see. I can feel your heartbeat, and the heat of your skin. It’s kind of like, it’s hard to explain. But I see you Karen. I see you as if you were lit by the flames of a fire.” His voice cracked. “I see you and you are beautiful and the thought of one of Fisk’s goons touching you,” she placed her hand on his chest but pulled it away quickly.

“I’m fine Matt. I can take care of myself.” Her heart was racing she was aching to touch him again. She didn’t have to wait long. His hand flew to the back of her neck and pulled her face to his. When his lips met hers she felt like she was on fire, his skin, flames. The kiss was intense but short. She pulled away from him and stood from the bed. “We can’t do this Matt.” 

“Karen, do you remember when I first met you?” 

“Yes. At the police station.”

“DId you ever wonder how I knew you didn’t kill that man?”

“I thought you just trusted me.”

“I could hear your heartbeat. You were scared, God Karen you were so scared but you were telling the truth. Your heartbeat gives you away. I can tell when you are lying. Like you are right now. You want this, you are just too scared to admit it.” 

With that Matt stood from his bed and wrapped his arms around her. Not to kiss her but to just embrace her. He felt her heart leap at his touch and he wanted nothing more than to feel her skin against his, to feel her heart leap for him.

“Karen, when I saw that fucker grab you…” he buried his face into her neck breathing in her skin. 

“I’m just glad you were there. I mean, that the Devil was there. It...oh Matt why are you doing this? You are going to get yourself killed.”

“I love this city.” His lips vibrated over her skin sending ripples down her body. “I can fix this city. And I will not let Wilson Fisk destroy it. And I will not let him hurt you.” He kissed her neck slowly and down to her shoulder. 

“Matt, you need to rest. Please.” Karen begged backing away slowly. Matt let out a low groan. Heightened senses really suck when you are in a room with a girl you can tell is turned on but refusing. In college he would have payed up the blind card to get his way. But not with Karen. She was different.

“Karen…”

“Matt, I really need for you to go lay down and rest. Please-”

“I feel in love with you that day at the police station.” He blurted out and instantly felt like an asshole. “And I have been following you since Fisk got locked up, just in case someone…..I couldn’t...Karen I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” And again he took her into his arms, this time he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and tried not to act surprised when he felt her respond to him, her soft pink tongue darting between his lips. His hands slid to her waist, pulling her shirt up over her head. When he felt her skin, searing hot, against his chest he felt like he was going to explode. She moved her arms to her back and unclipped her bra. Matt took a step back to look at her. He could sense the blood rushing to the surface of her skin and wished that he could see her skin pinken with normal eyes. 

This time it was Karen who reached for him first. 

She practically ran to him, pressing her lips against his hard. Together they walked back to her bed and fell down onto it. Matt welcomed the feeling of her weight flush against him. Wriggling, they made quick work of the rest of their clothing. For a moment they lay together, skin on skin. 

“Karen, I…” but before he could finish her lips met his again. Her kiss was hungry. He could feel her tears on her cheeks and her whole body trembled above him.

“Matt, please.” Karen whispered into his lips between kisses, “Make me feel safe. Make me forget. Any minute now, Fisk could find out that I was there with Ben and that I am still looking for his mother. Any minute he could find out what I did and he could... ” He reached up and put a finger to her mouth. 

“I promised you that I would keep you safe.” he whispered as he felt Karen open her mouth and take the tip of his finger between her teeth, The tip of her tongue flicked over his finger making him harder, as if that were possible. 

“Matt, I am yours. I need to feel you.” He was done trying to hold back. He was done trying to be the good one. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over on her back. The small gasp that escaped her mouth was almost enough to make him completely lose control, but when he felt the smooth insides of her thigh on his hips he was gone. 

“Tell me you want this Karen.” he growled. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her so that his hard on was pressed against her stomach. Her skin was so soft and that that was all the answer he needed. He buried his face into her neck, feeling her racing pulse against his lips and slid inside her. For a second, he stayed perfectly still listening to the sounds she was making. Short shallow moans. She hadn’t expected it to feel this way. Her heart was racing fast now and he could smell her excitement. This wasn't the first time Matt had fucked a girl. But this felt completely different. He slipped inside of her as if her were made to. Her warmth enveloped him in a tightness he had not expected. He didn’t want to waste the chance by losing it too fast. Karen seemed to be thinking the same thing, Her muscles quivered around him and he could feel the muscle tension in her hips and she tried not to buck below him, but then she raised her hips from the bed to meet his and they began to move together. Matt tangled his fingers in her hair and his cheek pressed against hers. He wanted his ear to be at her lips. He wanted to hear and revel in every caught breath, every moan. Slowly, he slid out and back into her. He felt a small tear trickle down her cheek to his and she stopped.

“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No. Please Matt, please don’t stop. I’ve wanted this for so long and now...Make me yours.” She was like velvet and matched his thrusts. Between his moans, she whispered his name. 

For the first time since she moved to the city, Karen felt truly safe. Matt’s face moved toward her breasts as he picked up his pace. His sucked her nipple into his mouth Feeling his tongue twitch over her puckered skin drove her crazy. She raised her hips, trying desperately to feel him deeper inside of her. Matt was trying to take his time. As if he could ease away all of her suffering and fears. Her kisses became more hungry as she raised her hips . NO, he didn’t want to cum yet. He wanted to feel this for as long as he could; for as long as she would let him.

“Stop holding back,” Karen moaned. her body trembling, Matt could feel she was on the edge of orgasm. “Please,” she whimpered, “Please, I need you to cum with me.” Hearing her beg destroyed the last ounce of self control. He slipped his hand between them and began to rub her clit with his thumb, quickening his pace. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure. He quickened, and as he felt her tighten around him and her cries reached their crescendo he exploded inside of her and called out her name.

He collapsed and together they laid, exhausted and content. Matt lingered inside of her still, feeling the remaining spasms of her orgasm quivering around him. He adjusted himself and laid down beside her, resting his head of her breast as she twirled his hair between her fingers. 

“Karen?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” his voice cracked. Years of blindness had taught him strength, but here, in her arms he never felt more vulnerable. Karen brought her hand to her face, and he could hear her sniffling. She was crying. 

“Matt,” but he stopped her.

“You don’t have to say it back, I’m not ten Karen.” She waiting for him to pull away from her but he remained still. “Just know that this wasn’t just a fling for me.”

“Did Foggy ever tell you about my father?” Karen asked to the darkness.

“Never.”

“He died when I was twelve. And after he died I was pretty self destructive; drinking, drugs. You name it. I started seeing this guy Lester. He was the typical bad boy. And dating someone dangerous like he was was thrilling at first. Things were never dull. But then he started hitting me.” Instinctively, Matt clenched his fists and made a mental note to kick this fuckers ass if he ever saw him. “Even though I was acting an idiot I still went to school and got a degree. I got hired right after graduation at Union Allied. I told Lester I was moving to the city and he told me he would kill me before he let me leave. And he tried. He beat the absolute shit out of me. And when he was done, I was on the floor, barely breathing. Fuck I was barely conscious. I can still see his face.” Karen sat up now, raising her knees to her chest. She stared off into the nothingness and bit her thumb. Tears were streaming down her face. Matt didn’t know what to do.”

“Karen,”

“He told me that if he ever saw me again that he would kill me. And I believed him. So when I got out of the hospital two weeks later I hopped a bus with my life savings and came to Hell's Kitchen. And until all this Fisk shit went down I still thought about him from time to time. I even sort of missed him...how sick is that? Maybe I’m too fucked up for normalcy. And then everything with Foggy-”

 

“Wait, you and Fog?”

“No! Nothing like that. He is a great guy but nothing happened between us. I...what I am trying to say is,” She slide down on her side facing him and tilted her head forward so her forehead touched his. “I knew, from the moment I saw you, that you were the one. That you would be safe for me. I love you Matt. I think maybe I loved you before I knew you, before I moved to Hell’s Kitchen. I just knew that you were here and you were going to make everything okay and then i went and fucked it all up.”

“What did you fuck up Karen?” Matt asked. Her heartbeat quickened, this time not from pleasure but from fear. 

“You said you heard something in my voice recently. Something you associated with Fisk. You were right. Fisk is trying to have me killed Matt and it’s because -”

“Karen, I will never let him hurt you again. You have my word-”

 

“I killed Wesley.” Karen blurted out. You could have heard a pin drop. It took Matt a moment to process what she said.

“You what?”

“Oh God, I haven’t ….I just….to hear it out loud…”

“When? And How? What happened?”

“I went to Josie’s to try and find Foggy after your story about the Japanese car accident. He was drunk and blew me off. I called you. I called you Matt and you didn’t answer.”

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“You and Foggy were fighting and Ben wasn’t really talking to me. I just wanted to get home. When I tried to unlock my door someone grabbed me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was at a table and he was there, Wesley was there.” Her voice became excited and her breathing erratic. Matt reached out to touch her to comfort her but she pulled away, continuing to talk animatedly with her hands. “He had drugged me, and he had the nerve to say he was worried I wasn’t going to wake up. I couldn’t stand, everything was hazy Matt.”

“ I was so scared. He said he just wanted to talk to me but I knew, I knew he was going to kill me. He knew I had been to visit Fisk’s mother. He un-holstered his gun and placed it on the table. He was rambling on and on about Fisk’s love for this city and for his mother. He said that he didn’t want to kill me. That he would let me live if I just told everyone to drop the Fisk thing and got Ben to stop the story. He wanted me to convince Ben that I was wrong about Fisk that he is is a good man. I told him I would rather die first. And he said that I would be the last to die. That he would kill B-Ben and Foggy and you and everyone I loved. His phone rang, he was distracted and I grabbed the gun from the table. ‘Do you really think I’d give you a loaded gun?” He stood up, I thought….and I pulled the trigger. I shot him. I shot him in the chest, emptied the gun into him. I freaked. I wiped the table for prints and grabbed the gun and I left. I tossed the gun in the river and came home.” Matt remained still. He waited for her heartbeat to slow. This was clearly self defense. A man like Wesley working for a man like Fisk, clearly he threatened her. She feared for her life. But she had killed killed Fisks right hand man. No wonder she had been so terrified. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, relishing in that moment when her heart leaped at his touch.

“You did what you did what you had to do. No jury in this city would convict you; and I should know, I’m a lawyer.” He smiled and she fell apart. She melted into his arms and cried. “Karen, everything is going to be okay.

 

Please follow my author page on facebook at: https://www.facebook.com/EmkayHamilton?ref=hl


End file.
